


Short Cheriks

by EastAustralianCurrent (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EastAustralianCurrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some small Cherik stories I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Texts From Last Night (Roomates AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Roommates AU. Inspiration always comes from strange places and in this case it came from this post: http://isthisacoolusername.tumblr.com/post/148240905542/voidsantiago-cherik-texts-from-last-night

Charles wakes up to a huge weight on his chest. Literally. He prods Erik gently and somewhat confusedly. "Erik? Wake up."

Erik doesn't stir from his position on top of Charles. 

Charles takes in the empty shot glasses and movies laying around the apartment as last night's events slowly come back to him. Had they really played a drinking game while watching a Harry Potter marathon? 

Charles tries to sit up and winces as his head pounds. Yes they had. 

He groans and flops back into the couch he and Erik are sprawled across. Erik shifts a bit, drawing Charles's attention. His eyebrows furrow as he realizes Erik is only wearing a pair of boxers. A glance at his own legs leads to the realization that he's in the same state of dress as Erik.

He wiggles his hips a bit, trying to see if he's wearing the Captain America underpants but at the same time not wanting to know. The movement rouses Erik.

"Charles?" Erik twists his head so he's looking up Charles's torso to meet his eyes. He blinks slowly and a sleepy smile curls his lips. "I love you, Charles."

Charles freezes. "What?" he whispers, eyes wide. 

Erik continues as if he hadn't heard Charles. "So much," he murmurs and turns his face into Charles's stomach. 

Charles can feel Erik's every breath, every flutter if his eyelashes against his bare skin. He breathes shallowly, unsure of what to do. 

Erik softly presses his chapped lips above Charles's navel in what is probably the most tender act Charles has ever experienced. He sucks a breath in, feeling Erik's head rise as his lungs fill with air. 

Erik blinks up at Charles and passes out. 

Charles lets his head fall back against the couch cushions and stares at the smudge on the ceiling he and Erik were too lazy to remove. He exhales and inhales, exhales and inhales until he gathers enough courage to look down at Erik again. 

Charles's attempt at establishing a normal breathing pattern is ruined as he lets his eyes wander over Erik's body, his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks, the rise and fall of his chest, his lips slightly parted in sleep. 

A small smile spreads across Charles's face as he runs his fingers through Erik's hair, allowing himself to consider a future he had never let himself think about before.


	2. Tubing AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubing, also known as biscuiting, is where a large circular rubber tube is towed behind a boat at fast speeds. -Wikipedia

“Charles? What are you doing?”

“I’m standing.”

“No!” Erik flings an arm out and grabs Charles’s ankle. “We’re on a _raft_.”

Charles laughs. “Let go!”

Raven lets out a whoop from where she’s _supposed_ to be driving the boat. “Yeah, _Charles!_ ” She pumps her fist in the air as Hank dives to grab the wheel.

Charles yanks his ankle out of Erik’s grip and clambers to his feet, yelling in exhilaration. For an eternity trapped in a second, all Erik can do is hang onto the handles of the raft and gawk at Charles. He sways from side to side, rocking with the raft’s movement and slowly raising his arms out to the sides. His head falls back and he lets out one glorious shout of laughter before flying backwards through the air and into the water. Erik throws out an arm to catch him but he only finds an empty space. He frantically turns and suddenly finds himself tumbling off the raft in his desperation to confirm Charles’s safety.

Hank yanks the wheel to the side, taking complete control of the boat as Raven hunches over with quakes of laughter. Erik scowls up at them as he struggles to maintain dignity while bobbing up and down in a life jacket. He knocks away Raven’s offered hand and heaves himself out of the water and into the boat as gracefully as he can.

Hank cranks the engine again and they speed towards Charles, who is floating quite a ways away with a huge grin still plastered on his face.

Erik shoves Raven out of the way a second time as they near Charles, taking her place at the side of the boat to pull Charles up himself.

“Are you alright?” Erik asks as Charles flops onto the deck of the boat.

Charles smiles blindingly up at him. “I’m stupendous,” he replies as he pushes himself to his feet. “You worry too much.”

“Why did you _do_ that?” Erik pursues the subject, ignoring Raven’s smirk. “You can’t have thought you were able to stay standing.”

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Charles chuckles. “Besides, falling’s the fun part.”

Erik huffs but lets the conversation drop, an event so rare that Raven’s smirk slips a fraction. Of course, nothing’s ever enough to deter Raven’s smirks.

“That was _awesome._ ” She holds up a hand for Charles to slap. “Try to stay up longer next time.”

“No—” Erik starts.

“ _Yeah!_ ” Charles’s smile glows brighter. “Maybe if I went by myself…”

“And you could try a wider stance!”

“I don’t think—” Erik tries to cut in but is interrupted by a flurry of debate and strategy. His hands hang limply by his side as he watches Raven and Charles twitter and enthuse about the proper raft-surfing techniques.

Hank awkwardly pats Erik’s shoulder in an attempt at comfort. “I’m sure he’ll be fine,” he says tentatively. “It’s very unlikely he’ll get hurt with all the safety precautions in place.”

Erik growls and stalks over to one of the seats at the other end of the boat, resigning himself to Charles’s insanity.

However, he can’t help a small smile as Charles lets out a cry of pure joy from his perch atop the raft.


	3. Acting AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title's pretty self-explanatory.

" _NOOOO!_ " Professor X lunges towards Magneto, dragging him down into the gritty sand. They grapple for the upper hand, rolling over and over on the beach. Magneto launches punch after punch into Professor X’s face, stomach, wherever he can reach, watching as his enemy's bright blue eyes begin to slowly dim as they recognize defeat looming closer and closer. 

In one last desperate attempt, the Professor surges upward, rolling Magneto over once more and letting loose a particularly devastating knee to the chest. Magneto gasps, unable to regain his breath or the upper hand, and Professor X rises to his feet in victory. 

 ******

" _CUT!_ That looked great, you guys, well done! Erik, you good?" Everyone turns to see Erik Lehnsherr curled onto his side, still in his ridiculous Magneto costume and wheezing violently. Charles Xavier is hunched over him, shaking silently. 

"Hey, let's get a medic over here!" 

Raven Darkholme is the first to reach them. "Erik, are you okay?" When she gets no response, she turns to Charles. "What happened?"

Charles looks up at her finally, tears filling his eyes and howling with laughter. "H-he's fine! I totally winded him! Oh my god," he says, wheezing almost as hard as Erik and wiping a tear from his eye. 

Erik groans, rolling over and seeming to re-establish a somewhat normal breathing pattern. "Jesus, Charles. Can't you pull your punches a bit? I’m your husband, for God’s sake."

"C'mon, Erik," Charles says, grinning. "You've gotta leave your personal life behind when you’re acting."

Charles turns to intercept the medics now coming towards them. "He's fine! He's fine." He reaches down for Erik’s hand and pulls him up from the floor. When they are both on their feet again, Charles gives a cheeky wave to their audience while Erik stares them down. 

Once everyone has gone back to their tasks, Erik presses a kiss into Charles’s hair and murmurs, "I'll get you back for that one, Professor X."

Charles lets out a gasp of offense. "I'd like to see the villainous Magneto try to match the Professor's righteousness!" He scampers back towards the set, tossing a delighted laugh over his shoulder. 

Erik grins and follows his husband. 


	4. Kiss Cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another modern au! Because I'm a sucker for those! Based on this: http://eastaustraliancurrent.tumblr.com/post/150344008457/sympathypaynes-good-for-her-that-other-guy-is

Erik’s only at the game because it’s a company outing, and as CEO, he’s kind of obligated to go. Emma had made it clear that there was no way he could get out of this, so Erik had to make do. He secured himself a seat where he only had Azazel on his left and a stranger on his right. It was a risk, but Erik figured anyone was better than one of his coworkers.

And he was right. Erik has no idea what the score is or what team he’s supposed to be cheering for because he’s spent the first half of the game trying figure out if the man sitting next to him is wearing lipstick. Erik’s almost certain he’s not, because if he was, all the lipstick would’ve been gone by now due to the man’s habit of licking his lips at least once every damn minute. But it _can’t_ be possible to have lips that naturally red. Can it?

Erik jumps as the people around him all start shouting at once. He grits his teeth and looks up to the screen at the other end of the field. He’s pleasantly surprised to see the man sitting next to him enlarged on the screen, framed by lipstick stains and the words “Kiss Cam”. Erik looks closer and notes that his eyes are a pleasant shade of blue.

He turns to his right and watches as the man bounces in his seat. “Look!” he exclaims, frantically tapping the man sitting next to him on the shoulder. “We’re on the kiss cam! Look!”

The man—Red Lips’ date, Erik guesses—grunts and doesn’t look up from his phone screen. Erik can’t hear what he says, but he can see him shake his head. Red Lips’ grin drops dramatically and Erik grins at size of the pout replacing it. He looks back up at the kiss cam to see if it’s still on and as a result is completely unprepared to feel Red Lips placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

Erik whirls around, eyes wide. “We’re on the kiss cam,” Red Lips smiles and Erik realizes that the grainy screen did absolutely no justice for the color of this man’s eyes. “And my date’s an arse,” Red Lips continues. “Would you mind…?”

Erik doesn’t think, just wraps a hand around the back of the man’s neck and pulls him in for an absolutely _filthy_ kiss. Erik figures that he might as well take the chance while he’s got it. He feels the man smile and then he’s kissing Erik back just as forcefully.

They break apart reluctantly to a deafening roar surrounding them. Erik feels someone pounding his back in congratulations and turns irritably around to bark out a “Fuck off, Azazel” before turning back to Red Lips.

Red Lips is scribbling on a pad of paper he unearthed from god knows where and ignoring the protests of his date. “Here.” He thrusts the paper into Erik’s hands. “There’s my number. I’m Charles.”

“Erik. My name’s Erik.” Erik grins a toothy grin and stuffs the paper into his pocket. “Nice to meet you, Charles.”


End file.
